dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukikaze Panettone
}}Yukikaze Panettone is a member of the Biscotti Knights Secret Squad, working frequently with Brioche d'Arquien. Name origin Yukikaze means "snowy wind" in Japanese. In line with the naming practice of the series, her surname is named after a kind of sweet bread loaf. She is also nicknamed . Appearance She has light blue eyes, her hair and tail color could be described as light gold or Blonde. She generally wears a modified ninja uniform. She has large breast and even the mere act of walking is enough to get them going. Personality Yukikaze is the vanguard of the Biscotti Knights Secret Squad. She looks upon members of the squad as brothers, be it dogs or foxes. She admires Brioche a lot and addresses her with oyakata-sama (My Lady), a very formal archaic form of speech used when one addresses his/her lord in the past. Yuki is a very cheerful and energetic person. Both as well as outside the battlefield. History Relationships Brioche: Yukki's parents are Earth Gods, making her an Earth God. Her parents were killed by demons and she was left alone. Brioche took in Yukki and there quite close. They travel the country together and exterminate demons. As while does Yukki admire Brioche. Rico: Close friend, the two are often shown teaming up together in the series, and we can see very friendly girlfriends' time as the rest of my friends, but they notice that Yuki & Rico have a close relationship. Eclair: Childhood close friend almost as close as Rico Millhiore: Yuki is very respectful and humble of Millhiore. Cinque: Yuki immediately builds a friendship. Powers & Abilities Yukikaze makes use of agile movements in battle, and uses various weapons such as bare fists, dagger, bow etc. Her Emblem Arts can also be used for movements, e.g. performing a great jump Yuki can run very fast and can travel great distances in seconds. When Cinque it was temporary in Yuki's body said as it moves very fast and easy in her body. Seal Knuckle: Yuki is very fast but when using (Seal Knuckle) with Emblem Arts and advances at higher speed first appeared in S1 ep. 4 Horyuu Rengeshou: It's a fighting move after using Seal Knuckle Yuki strikes his opponent with his punch and enough force to crack the front of armor to General Galetteans then hits them with a fascist in the earth using Emblem Arts sending him to a few meters then salt and apply Slash. Senka Souretsu: Demonic Slayer: Yuki conjuga big surichene who can hurt demons shown to be able to do this in s2 ep.1 is the first to develop the same movement learned from her master (Brioche) only as a creato according to her ninja attributions. She was the only one in her group with her own kind of movement (not inspired by the movement of her master Wolf Destruction Fang: in the direction of Sinko and Eclear) to Noen in the summer camp. Yuki used Emblem Arts to promote his fighting style ( Seal Knuckle other spells), add the power of his martial arts unarmed. Senka Reppuu: Demonic Slayer: Similar to the first move (Senka Souretsu) only here Yuki accumulates energy in his fingers to throw more suricheni simultaneously s3 ep.3 After swapping bodies with Cinque, she claims she could eventually create a technique to allow her to swap again anytime she wanted, suggesting her powers as an Land God are capable of doing far more then mastering Emblem Arts. Quotes Trivia References Gallery 05334.jpg|Yukki Bikini 11f06f99.jpg 12cca3e8.jpg 1343486061823.jpg 1343486318187.jpg 1343486518159.jpg 1343486639326.jpg 1343487145031.jpg 207a71ad.png 235253d2.jpg 33'.png 34 (3).png 6d1529f5.jpg 75b004e6.jpg EA-RicoYuki2.png EA-Yukikaze1.png EA-Yukikaze2.png EA-Yukikaze3.png EA-Yukikaze4.png EA-Yukikaze5.png EA1-Yukikaze.png Ffce21a3.png Yuki.png Yuki and Millefiori.jpg Yukikaze Panettone.jpg EA-RicoYuki1.png|Yuki and Rico combines art emblem B3241597-2416-4562-8169-8BEE222A7E41.jpeg 84D674E0-57DD-4845-BC12-06ECC042C7BF.jpeg 382BC5CC-0B4E-49BD-AFC8-20E02A869A52.jpeg 7F235332-E88B-46CE-8B03-A6F7731DCD97.jpeg 995CB694-BE63-4594-9165-1FE62ECE9FE2.jpeg|Yuki in another bikini 2868BEF8-A3FA-43DA-92CF-61E33EEAF7D1.png|Yuki in pajamas D2ADDEFC-568D-42B1-B2DE-897150F31000.png|Yuki & Rico s1 ep.4 4CA0D406-DAAC-4B27-85A8-F69207615D8A.jpeg|Yuki into the Sky Sea S3 ep.9 C51759E8-6241-4198-A1B4-3CE946475F28.gif 4AEFA2D4-EB2A-4F2A-A8DE-549CB9314392.gif|S2 ep. 7 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Biscottians Category:Land God